


Stress Days

by sassyscienceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Somewhat nsfw but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: Ludwig is good with dealing with stress. Al.. not so much. Kinda nsfw??





	Stress Days

It was around 1am when his boyfriend returned. Ludwig was sleeping on the couch, waiting for Al to return from his side job. He looked up and saw a very exhausted American. Usually Al would throw himself on the other and give kisses.   
  
Instead he nodded at the German and made his way to the kitchen. Ludwig followed, worried about this unusual behavior. “How was work? Did you eat?”   
  
Al shook his head, and reached for a cup. But he was tired, so tired he dropped the cup, making a mess on the floor.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll clean it up for you.” Ludwig said when Al started to make distressed sounds.   
  
He was about to get a broom when he heard the red head sob. When he looked at his face Al was completely crying and covering his face.   
  
Ludwig assumed this was work related stress, they went through this once before. But Al was in full tears and it didn’t appear like it would go away anytime soon. “Shush, don’t cry. I’ll clean up and you go wait in the bathroom. Clothes off.”   
  
Still sobbing, Al nodded and with a little help, he went towards the bathroom.   
  
Ludwig cleaned up the mess, and poured out some water for him to drink later. For now he needed to relax the male.   
  
By the time he reached the bathroom Al was sitting naked on the toilet, with the exception of his towel and had stopped crying. But he still looked very tired and worn out.   
  
“I’m going to get the water running, then I’ll help you take a bath, if you want.”   
  
There were no objections on Al’s behalf so the blond got the water ready.

  
  
Hot, burning water was how Al liked it but Ludwig grimaced the thought of it. Al is going to relax, not boil like a lobster! So he made sure he had the right temperature for him.   
  
“Can you stand?” He asked. The American seemed to have nodded off to sleep but he responded by a nod. So slowly he stood up from the toilet and walked into the bath.   
  
Al made more distressed sounds and nearly fell. But Ludwig held him and reassured him with soft words that he would be okay. Once he was steady, Ludwig let go. While Al settled in the tub, the German got a handful of shampoo and began to scrub it on his hair.   
  
Gently his fingers massage the soap into the redish brown hair, making Al moan as he did so. Ludwig then washed off the shampoo and repeated this action a few times.   
  
Now was the rest of him to wash. Ludwig was about to reach for a bar of soap when a blush appeared. “Please tell me you’re well enough to wash yourself. N-Not that I would be uncomfortable but but…”   
  
Sure they did sexual things and even seen each other naked, but he was still shy about this sort of things. But he calmed down when he heard the American laugh.   
  
“I can handle that. Just give me a few minutes.” A kiss was given and he continued, “Just pass me the towel to dry myself.”   
  
“Right!” At least Al was smiling. He looked left be for a while, only coming to check up on him. Once Al called out to him Ludwig was ready with the towel.   
  
The red head was looking better than before, some color returned to his cheeks. And as soon as he dried himself, he asked a odd question. “Ludwig, could you um.. carry me to bed? My legs are still weak from earlier.”   
  
“Heh, I was hoping to do that during our honeymoon but alright. Just this once.” It wasn’t until Ludwig lifted him up that he realized what he just said.   
  
The two stared at each other, blushing madly in silence. It seemed like forever until Al broke the silence.   
  
“I wouldn’t mind..marrying you. But not right now, I’m still too tired.”   
  
If it was any other time Ludwig would’ve fought back, saying of course not now you idiot! But not now, not with him gazing at him with a soft smile.   
  
“I’ll get you back to health, then we’ll get the wedding planned.” He kissed him on the lips to seal the deal.   
  
“Thank you. Love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” And so he carried the red head to bed, who fell asleep almost the moment after they stopped talking. Ludwig held him close to his chest, gently stroking his hair until he too was lulled to sleep.


End file.
